


Don't hurt mommy!

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Killian and Emma should lock the door [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Parental Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian's little daughter is mad at her father after she walkes in on something she doesn't understand. And Emma has to explain it to her what she had seen. No matter how embarassing it is for Emma and Killian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hurt mommy!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a silly thing, that was stuck in my head. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Of course I don't own OUAT, only Dawn is my character :) (the little daughter of Emma and Killian. She is born about when Henry is like 14) Thanks to my beta musicalfreak22 :)

Killian and Emma were making breakfast when their young daughter Dawn came down the stairs. The little girl was dressed in her favorite Frozen pajamas and her hair was still ruffled from sleep. But the normally so cheerful girl, didn't look so happy this morning.

Henry was already sitting at the table and greeted his little sister. Dawn went to him and gave him a hug. Then she ran to her mother and gave her a good morning kiss to the cheek and a long hug.

Emma looked at her daughter in confusion, as Dawn was usually not that clingy to her, but didn't complain about the affection her daughter was showing her.

Emma and Dawn sat down at the table with Henry and Killian carried the remaining things to the breakfast table. Then he turned to his daughter.

"Does daddy get a morning hug, too, little pirate?" He asked her teasingly. Dawn loved both her parents very much, but she was clearly a daddy's girl.

But Killian didn't get the answer he had thought he'd get. "No." The little girl declared in a stern voice, turning away from her father.

Emma and Killian exchanged a confused look. Dawn would normally get mad at Killian when she didn't get as many sweets as she wanted, if he didn't buy her a toy she liked or ordered her to clean up her things. But that wrath didn't even last more than an hour most times. And when the little girl had gone to bed the night before, everything was fine.

"Why not, sweety?" Emma asked her daughter.

Dawn shot Killian a mad look and crossed her arms. "Because daddy is bad!"

Emma's heart almost broke by the hurt look on her husband's face. He seemed to fear his daughter had found out about the bad things he had done in the past. He was used to being his daughter's hero and he was always afraid one day she would see him differently.

But Emma was sure that was not the case. "Honey, why would you say daddy is bad? Did he do something bad?"

Dawn looked at her mother as if she didn't understand why she'd ask that. "Last night, I had a bad dream. So I wanted to sleep in your bed. And when I looked in your room, daddy was hurting you," the little girl explained.

"Why do you think he was hurting me?" Emma asked, concerned. She didn't pay attention to her teenage son sitting next to her, who was silently praying his sister wouldn't say what he feared she would.

"Well, you were in front of daddy on your hands and knees like a cat and daddy was hitting your butt." Dawn said in seriousness. With that explanation, Henry's spoon was landing in his cereal bowl and the milk splashed over the table.

Killian was hiding his face in his hand and Emma tried to stay serious and reasonable, despite the growing blush on her face.

"Dawn, baby girl, your daddy was not hurting me," Emma began.

"But you cried, very loud!" Dawn interrupted her, not understanding why her mother defended her father's behavior.

"I was. But, you see, Daddy and I were playing a game. A game, that mommies and daddies sometimes play with each other," Emma explained to her curious daughter. Henry couldn't take it anymore and stood up from the table. He muttered something about images in his head and never being able to look at Emma and Killian again and left the table.

"So daddy was not being mean to you?"

"No sweety, mommy…really, really likes playing this game with daddy. And daddy just did what mommy asked him to do. And please, don't ask why. I'll explain that to you, when you're old enough to play these games."

Killian shot her a desperate look, but Emma just raised her eyebrows as to tell him 'please, she's our daughter. She'll play this games, too'.

Then Emma looked seriously at her daughter. "Dawn, your daddy would never ever do something to hurt me. Because he loves me very much, and you and Henry. He is a really good man. And you really hurt his feelings by saying he was bad. So I think you should really apologize to him, don't you think?"

Dawn got of her chair and looked at her father in guilt and embarrassment. "I'm sorry daddy. I just thought you had hurt mommy. You are not bad. You are the best daddy in the whole world." Then she gave him a long hug and a big kiss on his cheek.

Killian was smiling again. When Dawn had left the table, Emma turned to Killian.

"I'm afraid that even if I cleared the air there, you won't play that specific game with me for a while now."

"I'm afraid so, love." Killian admitted with an apologetic smile.

Emma sighed in disappointment. "Well, then maybe daddy will be a bad boy tonight and mommy needs to punish him," Emma suggested in a seductive voice.

Killian pulled his arms around her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "That sounds like a plan, love. And we really need to remember to lock the doors, when we play our games."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I can't wait for Emma and Killian to finally have time and a chance to "play this kind of games". I hope you liked it, if you did, check out my other stories, too :) My story "I bathe there, too" is a bit similar to this one.


End file.
